User talk:Drago99
Hello I'm Drago99 and I love Bakugan!! My favorite character is Shun and my favorite Bakugan is Boriates. If any of you have played the Bakugan video game my Bakugan are Pyrus Leonidas, Darkus Siege and Haos Reaper. Reply Done and done.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 03:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply User:Kaleadoskope is the only admin there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP how do you put a picture in your picture box.Its me Shun99,I need some help with that too :( Thanks Thanks alot man! Judgement15 Please Can you please learn about gallerys before you place another pic? It just creates more work for me. Also, that was a Hylash, not a Zeon Hylash. Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can go to the Help Wikia, or I can teach you. But I've got a meeting in a few minutes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 19:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I plead the 5th.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just jokin' with ya!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply It was a joke by Toondude. I didn't much like it though.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 01:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Edits!!! I got so many edits by contributing to this wikia!!! How? By putting periods were they are supposed to be and putting capitol letters were thy are supposed to go!!!Maxus69 (talk) 19:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Hi Drago99! I respect as a user! Would you like to join Team Ventus? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma You are now a member of Team Ventus! Sure!! Also, can you please list what Bakugan you have on your user page? Bakuhorma haha, yeah. YAY 400 EDITS!!Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 00:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hi, drag. It's Horma, but i am far too lazy too log in now. Do you have a Hawktor and Zeon Hylash? The welcome That's done automatically. But I meant creating content.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. - User:MayCain]] (talk) 01:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi!... Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Very Late Reply Well, I know this is late, but I play it on PS2. I'm still on the Ultimate Battle Tournament or whatever it's called where you have the three battle Royales in a row. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 19:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ans'w'er You go to someone's contributions then at the top it says 'Manage User Rights,' you click that, then choose '''w'hat you w'ant. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply You're '''W'elcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!! Thank You, and same here!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 22:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I'll get them.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 14:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Listen, please If someone vandalizes, and you see it, and the page is not protected, it is your responsibility to revert it and any other vandalism it may have caused. I can't keep cleaning up after people.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 22:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ... I noticed you post double or triple of the same message on a Users talk page. This has got to stop.Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 02:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!!!!!!!!!! I actually edit more, those are just the ones I 'member. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Its okay... Its fine, to stop just hit the save button 1 time.Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 02:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage Wait... Drago99, You have A HAWKTOR??????? Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess (talk) 23:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess (talk) 23:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do believe that your signature is very cool. I have just changed mine. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes my signature does kinda sound like that. I kind of modeled it after your signature. I wanted something shocking. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, its not really true, but i was in a bakugan tournament and i got 2nd place. 高丽大炸弹! (talk) 01:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) About my signature, I thought that your signature was cool so I changed my signature. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) HM I cannot Abce took my admin rights waay thankx to recgameboys complaint bright side Reccame boy lost jis rights as well (just kidding he really did though)--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) another thing I will onlly get them back once I behave myself and I emptied my talk page beacuse it takes alot of space--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Wrong It is him I checked my user page and history I however cannot do anything about him--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes I wished I had my admin rights right now but Bace doesnt trust me right now or Rec so what should we do I tried contacting Abce--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Drago I will help you with your user page I will chnage it's outlook can I do so--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) well can I Dawn piplup Actually, it seems she wants to be a carbon copy of Alice... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually if you look on the Alice page it will say that Shun and Alice's friendship might be more than a friendship. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ...Or at least she wants to be.... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) one thing cant do it today I will do it tomorrow--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) but I am not christian I am Muslim (but thanx anyway)--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions! >=( RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! It is not out yet! I am sooooo angry!!!!! Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 17:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) well How do you like it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Time is Valuble! I don't know! I hope it will come out BEFORE 6:00 at night! And It BETTER NOT come out TOMMOROW!!!! Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 21:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) umm what do you mean what I added can you be specific--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) UH... I just fixed it, someone deleted the gallery. I hate those '''w'ho do that. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 22:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) goes Go to edit this page on your talk page right go to where to its infobox character Like This Put your age just as it says in the example for images go to edit page add picture and find your favorite BAKUGAN Pic'''Bold text Ans'w'''er. It said "1000gs" and "3000gs." --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Tommorow. Better come out tommorow then never... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 00:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) hmm I am but I do not have any strong Ventus Bakugan I need Ingram and Hawktor to with at least 700 Gs --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Question. Earlier your User Page said you didn't have a Ha'w'ktor, no'w''' it does. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Lucky, And That Stink. Your Lucky You Got To Do That, W'hen I Got Good Grades Last Year, All I Got '''W'as A 'W'asp. 'W'hich Ones Did You Lose??????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I will but how do I bcome a confirm user guess what my father is getting me a Ventus Ingram and Ventus Hawktor--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) and sorry I meant member.Guess what My Grades are striaght A's--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) HUH?????? On your U.P., it says 'I think Master Ingram...' 'w'hat do you mean??????????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply. Does it look like this??????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I see it 'w'as the pic helped you. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) File:Ingram-ventus-neon.png|BakuNeon Ventus Ingram Aranaut8.jpg|Aranaut an awesome Bakugan|link=Aranaut Bakugan Dimensions I know it totally sucks... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 00:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply. I hink it's suppose ta be like that. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was [[User blog:Recgameboy|Here 'W'ith]] Birdagon 02:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I tried ta 'w'arn ya. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you seen the one at the end of this sig????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also a colored version. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess 'w'hy?????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Have you seen Chihuamax?????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's the point, it's my dog Max. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I almost did. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I never put a logo on anything or do you mean my avatar (logo). Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy (talk) 03:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Huh? Well thanks. I got the Avatar on Avatar Wiki . Bakugan Dimensions I don't know, maybe I will just stick with Agent A. Please comment. Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 00:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Agent X? Sounds good! Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't kno'''w It's not up ta me, it's up ta Abce2. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Let me think about it, because we've got enough admins right now. But I'll promote you to Rollback.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, I just W'anted to stay here. PS Be'W'are of eBay!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It allows you to revert vandalism easier.Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I am a rollback too! Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) RollBack Info Basically a rollback is just an editor with more abilities. As a nobody we would have to edit the page in order to fix vandalism. Now, all we have to do is click the rollback button! It makes editing easier! Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thought So. HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm atemptin' ta. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :March 26- March 27. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::'W'hat's a good B.B.G., I might go buy 1 tomorrow. PS In the right light, Ventus Bakugan look like BakuFlip Aquos Bakugan. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :You edited Turbine Dragonoid right 'W'hen I 'W'asusng mine. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm having a Dragonoid battle. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Real Life, T. Drago, Bronze, and Pearl Drago, and UDT are the villians VS Coredem, H Drago, B1 Drago, and Rok Hammer. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 06:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :No one, it's a little story I did, I 'W'as bored so Bronze Dragonoid stopped time for everyone except for Griffon, Helix Dragonoid, Wormquake, and Coredem, andhad them go to 3 temples to defeat the monsters there and bring back the Magical Gems, then he fghts them.--Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 07:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I might buy a Gear later, which 1 should I get????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 07:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking JetKor, because I have Helix Dragonoid. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 07:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :And Me. --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 07:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I Guess. --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 08:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :No. --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 08:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, I feel asleep. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 18:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Around 2. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Made it by mysef with GIMP. Oh, and Thanks!TwinStar (talk) 21:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) THNX Made it by myself with GIMP. Oh, and Thanks!TwinStar (talk) 21:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Drago Am I a friend of yours--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) and Does your Hawktor ahave a Code Tag--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) All nighter So, how was your attempt of an all nighter? I am not allowed to do that... Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 00:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Good Luck! and Be wary of the drawbacks in the morning. Your body is going to be angry! =) Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Dang, the dedication you have to this Wikia. I'm so proud. *sniff*. Anyway, sob story gag aside, how about we try too work on the voice actor articles tonight. Atleast get them started.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Allnighter! Good job! Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 18:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I only experianced 3 side effects, so be'W'''are!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 18:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::'Sup!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure And any other Bakugan items you come across. I'm trying to get this to be the ultimate Bakugan database.Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I hve like 5 pics for it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 20:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 1st message on my Talk Page. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 20:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er. No. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply Rec pic of us in the Beckett. I still can't believe the Wikia got on there! High five!Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, some. You?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thanks! =D Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was asking so many questions... Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 14:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, maybe. We just put Shun as an FA two months ago. I'll think of a new one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Do You 'Member. Any of the 18 Bakugan on a Tin lid that I posted yesterday???????????? I'm missing 3 off of my User Page. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey, how is it going friend? Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Stay up all night? Don't you have school tomorrow? Staying up all night really messes up your brain! Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Now it makes sense! Good Luck! =D Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Last message you sent me I prefer provalone New Team Hey Drago, it's Horma. Nice man 1500 edits almost. Lomar and I have organized a new team! We invite you to be the Ventus brawler on our team! Our team is called All Star Brawlers, and we will brawl together on Dimensions! So, will you join? Leave message on Teams wikia. --- Horma Agreement? You left your name under the message I put for Wiki + Dimension accounts. Do you agree with me? Digimaster1 (talk) 17:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Response Thanks for the message. It does annoy me that BD won't come until June but I try to look at the bright side: 1. More time to play during summer 2. More time to prepare and get the best Bakugan 3. More time for Spin Master to make it AWESOME! Digimaster1 (talk) 23:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 :Thanks!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ...+ they'll make more Bakugan.T.S. (talk) 23:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Actually, in other wikis there are users that make about 500 edits only for a week (i'm talking about the TF Wiki)... Heh...T.S. (talk) 23:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No, it's good. Just don't claim they're yours.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) YO!!!!!!!! Check out the end of the Story!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! =D Hello! Haven't talked to you in a while! How have you been? Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) 1000? Aw, I hate essays! Back to editing... Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 02:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) My story can you read my Story its on my blog its awesome u messed up all my edits User:DagaDaga I'm watching DagaDaga's TP, so if you're an admin, why don't you just block him? --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought that you were (an admin) because of what you wrote on your User Page. And TP stands for "Talk Page". --DQ13|''Talk'' 14:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Story theres gonna be a new sotry every day and my new one is out if you wanna read it it's on my page :) THNX!!!! Thanks!T.S. (talk) 00:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Drago99 I'm Mostly a Ventus Brawler. Can You help get me on team Ventus? Thanks PokemasterLink http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100117190457/bakugan/images/0/07/Bakugan-card-ventus.jpg Reply Actually, yes i am. I am currently in one book (a celebration of poets fall 2009) and will be in the spring version. I am also in the Anthology of Poetry. A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 11:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I had better run Help Ive got a Drago after me!!! :) signed User:Lennycavy Opinions. Did you read my thoughts of the new Bakugan forms???? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :On the 'Ligit Bakugan Forms' blog. I posted my thoughts about them. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Job on your edits. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) '''Congrats on your 2004 Edits. Congratulations on your 2004 edits.[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 02:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) YO!!! I got 2 days to pass Abce2 in edits. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :He told me he wouldn't be here 2day, or 2morrow. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Dunno, check out my NEW blog. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC)